Awake
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Aroma telur mengudara, sebuah pelukan mengikutinya. Izaya menatap monster yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya dengan penuh amarah. Dan Shizuo yang memutar kilas balik ketika dia memutuskan permainannya dengan Izaya. OOC, aneh, dll lah.


**Durarara! milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei**

 **Warning : BL(of course), ShiZaya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Aroma telur dadar mengudara, ketika sebuah spatula membaliknya. Mengundang seseorang datang, dan melingkarkan sepasang tangan kokoh di pinggangnya yang mungil. Si pembuat telur dadar memutar kepalanya, memberi kecupan kecil di pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Nyatanya pemilik tangan tak puas, dan menarik dagunya memberi sebuah kecupan yang dalam. Yang baru selesai setelah sebuah sikutan tajam menyapa ulu hatinya.

"Ouch ... Izaya oh sial ..."

Lawan bicaranya hanya memutar mata. "Masih terlalu pagi, Shizu-chan." Mengangkat telur yang sedikit gosong dan merengut. "Lihat pekerjaanmu! Kau akan memakan bagian itu."

"Asal kau memberiku satu lagi," Shizuo—yang berambut pirang—menekan kepalanya pada tengkuk jenjang Izaya. Menghirup dalam-dalam, aroma vanilla yang amat disukainya. Mengusap surai hitam, dan perut yang tetap saja langsing. Menggerayangi kulit pucat, dan tergoda untuk menenggelamkan matanya para iris ruby yang pasti sekarang tengah menatap sebal. "Oke ... oke ... kau selalu kesal jika aku melakukannya."

"Katakan pada kau yang selalu mengamuk beberapa bulan lalu setiap bertemu denganku," si raven menjawab sinis.

Shizuo bernafas di antara surai Izaya yang tergerai, "Kau tidak tertahankan."

Tanpa menjawab, Izaya membawa dua piring telur, pada meja makan yang sudah terisi. Kemudian mendudukkan diri diikuti Shizuo yang telah—dengan enggan—melepaskan pelukannya. Izaya memprotes kebiasaan buruk pria ex-bartender di depannya yang tak pernah mau mandi sebelum sarapan. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, oh itu hanya angin lalu saja.

"Bagaimana harimu nanti?"

Shizuo membuka percakapan setelah piring-piring kembali ke tempatnya. Almari kayu yang di khususkan untuk menyimpan piring, dan peralatan dapur. Menyisakan secangkir kopi pahit yang mengepul, dan sebotol susu yang tandas separuh.

"Tujuh puluh persen di rumah, sekitar pukul sembilan Awakusu Kai bakal membuat perjanjian." Gumaman Shizuo mengudara, ia menyelipkan sebatang rokok dan sibuk mencari-cari pematik. Sementara Izaya meletakkan Kopinya yang belum sempat di sesap. Meraih pipi Shizuo, dan mengambil batang nikotin dari belah bibirnya, "Terlalu pagi untuk racun, oke?" melemparkannya begitu saja pada tempat sampah tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. Dan masuk, tentu saja.

Shizuo mendengus. Menahan diri untuk tidak melempar meja tepat ke kepala si raven. "Aku tidak begitu setuju dengan rencanamu." Izaya bernafas keras dengan intonasi sinis, sebuah seringaian terpatri di bibirnya. Seolah berkata, Kapan kau setuju? Yang bertujuan untuk membuat Shizuo makin emosi. Shizuo mengacak rambutnya yang sejak awal tak rapi. "Pertemuan antar Yakuza lebih berbahaya daripada menghisap rokok di pagi hari."

"Sebagai informasi Shizu-chan, sudah jam sepuluh, dan akan sangat memalukan jika kau menganggap ini pagi." Shizuo melempar pandangan kesal. Dia tahu benar orang itu hanya ingin mempermainkan emosinya. "Dan yah kau ingin Ikebukuro damai ingat? Aku berkontribusi besar untuk itu."

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, Izaya." Izaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada pernyataan yang tengah Shizuo jeda, "Sembilan puluh sembilan persen penyebab keributan di Ikebukuro adalah kau."

Izaya tergelak. Tawanya semakin mengeras seperti maniak. Sisi yang sama sekali tak berubah bahkan semenjak mereka memilih berdamai, dan menjalin sebuah hubungan yang membuat sebagian besar penduduk Ikebukuro jantungan.

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana dia memojokkan Izaya—dengan Vending Machine dan papan reklame—di sudut gang terakhir setelah mangsanya tak bisa bebas ber-parkoer ria karena kakinya baru saja tertembak Yakuza. Shizuo meraung marah kala itu, apalagi menatap seringai Izaya yang tak menghilang bahkan ketika matanya seolah siap untuk berhenti membuka. Sebuah papan penunjuk jalan dia ayunkan pada tangan Izaya yang menodongkan pisau lipat. Menghempas ke dinding dengan suara keras, namun tangan Izaya selamat meski satu detik saja akan berakhir fatal. Shizuo mengambil langkah, menarik tangan Izaya dan menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya. Segera meraih tangan Izaya yang bebas—yang hampir memukul wajahnya—dan menahannya pada dinding. Dia menendang ringan luka di paha Izaya, menikmati erangan Izaya yang mati-matian telah ia tahan. Tak membiarkan Shizuo melihatnya dalam penderitaan.

"Tak bisa lari hah, Kutu?"

Shizuo menggeram rendah di telinga Izaya. Sementara Izaya hanya memasang seringai, dan memperdengarkan nada memuakkan. "Shizu-chan, akhirnya otak pro—Akh ..." Shizuo menendang lagi luka Izaya. Mengerling ketika melihat perban Izaya kembali di nodai warna merah. Toh Izaya memang masokis, meski tertutup sempurna dengan topeng sadis. Bagaimana tidak masokis, dia berkali-kali membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk ber'senang-senang' dengannya yang nota bene hanya melempari benda tak wajar, dan bisa membuatnya mati dalam satu kesalahan saja.

"Ah maaf apa itu sakit?" Shizuo berpura-pura simpati. Dia mempelajarinya dengan sempurna dari kutu di tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Dia menendangnya lagi. Membiarkan Izaya mengerang semakin intens karena rasanya pasti begitu sakit. Meski saingat terberatnya, Izaya bukan Shizuo. Tubuhnya kecil sekali. Sampai Shizuo sedikit sangsi bakal meremukkannya saat ia menyentuhnya. Tapi sepertinya tak apa. "Bagaimana kalau kau hentikan ini, heh Kutu?"

Izaya menyengit. Dia tidak menangkap jalan pembicaraan ini, dan dia benci itu. Dia benti ketidak tahuan. "Apa maksudmu?" sengitnya. Nadanya berat, dan terkesan marah. Atau dia memang marah? Shizuo bersorak dalam hati. Sangat langka Izaya marah akan sesuatu.

"Seperti ini." Shizuo tak habis pikir. Yang dia tahu hanyalah otaknya ingin melihat ekspresi lain yang sangat jarang Izaya perlihatkan. Jadi dia menciumnya. Tangan di genggamannya bergerak liar. Kaki Izaya juga. Bibirnya menutup erat, giginya bergemeletuk. Tak membiarkan Shizuo mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan sedikitpun. Tapi nyatanya Shizuo berhenti. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya demi melihat Izaya memerah bak tomat, terengah-engah, dan tak dapat melawan. "Ah sial ... kau membuatku ingin lagi."

Jadi kala itu mereka telah sepakat untuk berdamai, menjalin hubungan, meski masih juga enggan mengucap suka, bahkan setelah tempat tinggal mereka berada dalam satu alamat.

Izaya menjentikkan jarinya ketika menyadari Shizuo melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia tahu. Firasatnya mengatakan dia bakal di permalukan kalau-kalau Shizuo mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Cepatlah mandi, okay? Tom-san bakal berkeliling hari ini kan?"

"Varona bakal melakukan pekerjaan tanpa membuat kekacauan." Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu jati dengan ukiran mahal. Khas sekali dengan pemiliknya. Dia menatap Izaya secara untuk. Kaus V-neck hitam, celana hitam panjang, dan rapi. Hoodie kebanggaannya tersampir di kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Izaya kau bakal kemana?"

Izaya mengangkat bahu mungilnya. Mengangkat lagi cangkirnya, dan menikmati bagaimana Shizuo begidik ketika melihatnya begitu menikmati kopinya yang pahit. "Bermain?" jawabnya sekenanya.

Shizuo hampir melempar Izaya ke kasur dan melanjutkan acara tadi malam jika saja dia tidak ingat itu hanya akan membuat Izaya mengerjainya habis-habisan esok harinya. Izaya Orihara adalah type pendendam. "Jangan sekali-sekali kau berniat selingkuh, kutu."

Tawa Izaya memenuhi ruangan. "Kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya? Oh ngomong-ngomong Shiki-san semalam memberiku tawaran itu."

Dengan sedikit gerakan Shizuo telah berhasil menarik kerah kaus Izaya karena pemilik kaus memang tidak berniat untuk menghindar. "Kalau melakukannya, hari ini kau akan berada di tempat tidur. Mendesah-desah. Dan meminta ampunan meski aku tak akan memberikanmu itu."

Izaya memberikan seringai andalannya. "Oh aku menantikan itu." Yang dibalas dengan seringai Shizuo yang memang sangat berniat melakukannya.

 **END**

 **Maafkan akhirannya.**

 **Haloo ff pertama di fandom ini. Shizaya yang OOC. Well penulis baru pembaca lama sebenernya.**

 **Ah sudahlah ...**

 **Thanks for Read.**


End file.
